Ice Man/Archie Comics
This article is about Ice Man in the Archie Comics. History Let the Games Begin! Ice Man is one of the six Robot Masters created by Dr. Light with Dr. Wily's help to make the world a better place for humanity. Dr. Wily stole Ice Man and other five robots to help him conquer the world. Ice Man took over a water treatment plant and froze the area, but he is defeated by Mega Man. He was later repaired by Dr. Wily and joined his brothers in confronting Mega Man, only for the former helper robot to appeal to them to reject Dr. Wily and return to Dr. Light. Furious over his humiliation at Mega Man's hands, Ice Man-along with Elec Man and Guts Man-remained determined to destroy him, but Fire Man, Cut Man, and Bomb Man sided with Mega Man. After a brief brawl, all six decided to forsake Wily, and destroyed the Copy Robot to help Mega Man. When Wily ordered them to help him later, they responded that they had already destroyed "a" Mega Man, in the form of the Copy Robot, and thus fulfilled his last order. Time Keeps Slipping After Dr. Wily is stopped, the six robots are repaired by Dr. Light and they help to repair the city. When Dr. Wily escapes the prison and captures Roll in Time Keeps Slipping, Ice Man and Cut Man help Mega Man search Wily's abandoned fortress for clues, but they only find some robots, one of them being CWU-01P. After leaving the fortress, they reunited with the other four Robot Masters and Roslyn Krantz, finding Wily's hideout and capturing Time Man and Oil Man. Ice Man also expressed to Roll his happiness that she was safe, but she was equally grateful to him and the other Robot Masters, much to his disappointment. The Return of Doctor Wily Ice Man and the other Robot Masters invade the Wily Castle to save Mega Man, who was being controlled by Dr. Wily. However, he was held up by the Mecha Dragon, and then got into an argument with Oil Man regarding who should hide behind Guts Man, as he was ironically unable to handle Mecha Dragon's flamethrower despite his power being stronger against Fire Man. After freeing Mega Man from Wily's virus, Ice Man and Cut Man took a damaged Elec Man to safety while their teammates joined Mega Man in continuing the assault on Wily's castle. At the party celebrating their victory, he provided ice cubes using his Ice Slasher. Rock of Ages/Breaking Point Ice Man requested Guts Man's assistance in the renovation and expansion of the Glacier Research Center, but is eventually forced to freeze Guts Man and send him back to Light Labs after his attempts at the renovation worsen things. Later, Ice Man asks Mega Man and Roll to help him with his research, but he only called Roll because he is in love with her, but she is clueless to his feelings. He is further dismayed by the fact that Quake Woman, who had joined him previously, is targeted by Roll who wants Mega Man and Quake Woman to become a couple. Although he does not appear in For the Bot Who Has Everything, he was briefly mentioned by Guts Man in a conversation with Bomb Man, where it was revealed that, thanks in large part to Guts Man's actions in Cold Feat, Ice Man blocked calls from Guts Man, and thus Guts Man was forced to take Cut Man along to find a gift for Mega Man for his birthday. Worlds Collide/Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Like the other original series Robot Masters created after Blues, Rock, and Roll, Ice Man appears in the Worlds Collide special event only in the final issue. He and his brothers arrive to help save Sonic the Hedgehog's allies from an attacking army of Dr. Wily's Robot Masters. Following the restoration of their reality, Ice Man was among those affected by Ra Moon's EMP field, which left him immobilized until the alien construct's defeat. Worlds Unite Ice Man later joined several of his brothers at Light Labs while it was in the process of being rebuilt, working with Fire Man to maintain the environment within the structure until power could be restored. Short Circuits Ice Man is featured in a number of Short Circuits, mostly centered on his affections for Roll. In issue 22 he explains love to Quake Woman, first telling her how good it feels, and then bemoaning the fact that Roll seems oblivious to his efforts to start a relationship. The Short Circuits for Issue 32 features Ice Man in a parody of Disney's Snow White, playing the part of the prince awakening a comatose Roll from her slumber. Unfortunately for Ice Man, the whole sequence is a dream he had while knocked offline by Ra Moon's EMP Wave, and the real Roll is only interested in whether he would take out the trash for her. Background Information *He is notable in being the first documented case of a Robot Master having romantic feelings for another Robot Master, as he has developed a crush on Roll. Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Light Numbers